Sight Regained
by wildfire210
Summary: When Jayfeather is captured by Twolegs, a wonderful thing happens. He gains his sight. Now, he has the opportunity he never had before- to become a warrior. Will his clan accept him? And if they do, will Starclan?
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather padded through the forest, constantly pausing to run a quick scent-check on the area. He hated venturing this close to Twolegplace, especially during Greenleaf, when the Twolegs were most likely to cause a stir among the clans. But it had to be done, because it t was the only place where catmint tended to grow.

Before he actually went within the boundaries, he went over the three G's in his mind.

_Get in. Get what you need. Get out._

With that, he cautiously made his way in. He poked his nose among the herbs, trying to find the right one. He soon found the leafy green plant and quickly plucked it from the patch. He then made his escape- or so he thought.

Just as he was about to exit the Twoleg's territory, a rough hand grasped his scruff. He yelped as he pulled up from the ground and dangled in mid-air. He writhed and twisted madly in a desperate attempt to get the Twoleg to drop him, but to no avail.

The Twoleg suddenly stooped low to the ground, placed him in some sort of prison and locked the door. Jayfeather quickly batted at the walls, searching relentlessly for a way out. He banged at the door of the prison, pleading for his captors to set him free.

He continued his rant for hours, yowling in agony. He paced about the trap, hoping that the Twoleg would return. But finally, when he felt the air grow cold, he knew night had come, and that the Twoleg would not return. He laid down in the cold, steel trap and could only dream of the sunrise.

* * *

The walls of the prison gently rattled as a Twoleg shook them. Jayfeather jumped to his feet. Had his captor come to set him free? He groaned when he realized that this was not his captor, but a Twoleg kit. A female, it smelled like.

He heard footsteps down the hall. He sensed another Twoleg enter the room, the same one who had captured him. He couldn't speak Twoleg, but he did make out something of their conversation.

"What's wrong with him Daddy?" the Twoleg kit asked, sounding concerned.

"He's blind. We're going to take him to the vet to see what we can do."

_The vet? What on earth is a vet? Oh no, It's the Cutter they're talking about!_

He felt the cage being hoisted up and he slid back as it was carried outside. He enjoyed the warm, golden rays of the sun for a minute, but was caught off by the sputtering roar of an engine. He recognized the smell, and the sound all too soon. It was a monster.

He screeched as he realized what was going to happen.

_They're taking me inside! Inside of a monster!_

He gripped the steel doors of his prison and shook them with his paws. _Please, Please don't take me in!_

The trap was placed inside with him in it. Still he shrieked and yowled, remembering the tales of the cats that had been struck by these monsters. _Cinderpelt, Snowfur, Shrewpaw, a_ll of their stories came to mind.

He suddenly heard the creaking sound of the latch of his prison being lifted. He instantly jumped out the door, only to be caught by the Twoleg kit. She gently held him, stroking his fur. He kicked out his legs and tried to get free, but the Twoleg kit didn't stop. Eventually, he calmed down. It was sort of soothing, like a mother washing her young.

He closed his eyes, wondering what would happen if his clanmates could see him now. Which reminded him, _Starclan, if you're watching, You better not send a vision of this to Leafpool._

* * *

Jayfeather shifted uncomfortably. He had been taken out of the monster, and was now in a Twoleg nest of some kind. The Cutter had been prodding him, and he had put up with it, partially because he thought if he obeyed the Twolegs, they would let him go.

He heard his Twolegs leave the room, and suddenly something sharp pierced his flank. He struggled to get away, but it only caused the thing to go in deeper. He sank to his knees, succumbing to the poison running through his veins.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

I got this idea, though I'm not sure if it's any good or not. TELL MEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Blurred shadows danced on the rims of Jayfeather's eyes. Voices echoed in his ears, he could feel a hand caressing his fur. He didn't attempt to pull away; the anesthetic still taking its toll. He slowly opened his eyes though, then shrank back in utter terror and unimaginable joy.

He was staring into the face of a twoleg, who was smiling and speaking to him softly. He could see, and he wasn't dreaming. Somehow, the Cutter had given him the gift he had yearned for for so long- his sight. It took a moment for his mind to compensate this; he didn't dare to move, afraid that if he did, it would all vanish and he would wake up in his nest as he had always done.

_I can- see. I can see!_

"Hi kitty," murmured the Twoleg girl. "You're excited, aren't you? Do you want to see?"

Jayfeather tilted his head slightly to the side. He didn't understand a single word that had just come out of the Twoleg's mouth. All he had caught onto was, _kitty,_ and _excited_, and maybe, _see. _He didn't have time to wonder anymore, though, as the Twoleg picked him up and held him up to the window.

Jayfeather pressed his nose against the cold, smooth surface. The monsters roared as the sped down the Thunderpath. The sky was a clear blue, the clouds were thin, white, wisps. He stared out the window, watching the world pass by in a blur.

He barely felt the monster slow to a stop. The world was just...amazing. He had been able to see in his dream, but, heck, his dreams were _nothing compared to this! _Jayfeather wondered about all he had been missing, wondering if he would be able to ever see it again.

What did the lake look like? Was it like the sky- clear and bright and blue? Did the sunrise really look as beautiful as his clan mates had said it was? Was the territory like they had described? He could hardly wait to see it for himself.

If he could ever make it back to the lake, that is.

The thought ruined his mood. He was sure that the Twolegs wouldn't let him out of the house, and by the time they did, he wouldn't know which way was home. He was also afraid that they would take him to the Cutter, only this time, something bad would happen. The Twolegs seemed alright, but he couldn't bring himself to trust them. Not yet, anyway.

The girl Twoleg opened the door,and Jayfeather sprang out, relief washing over him. He had lost his fear of the monsters, but wouldn't go back in for all the prey in the world. He started to run for the forest, but was cut off as the Twoleg girl picked him up. His fears had been confirmed. The Twolegs weren't going to let him go.

His claws unsheathed. He was going to get his freedom, even if he had to fight for it. The Twoleg must have noticed this, because she changed her position, so that she was carrying him by the scruff. _Darn, there goes that idea._

Maybe, just for now, it would be best to watch and learn.

Once they were inside, the Twoleg set him down, leaving him free to explore the Twoleg nest. He paused for a moment, then took a few hesitant steps forward, wary of his surroundings. A familiar scent surrounded him, so similar to the forest, his home...

A light ginger she-cat leapt off of a high shelf. She had a sleek pelt, but Jayfeather could tell it hid hard muscle. She had sharp, piercing green eyes and a slash of white on her muzzle. Jayfeather would have thought she was a clan cat, if it weren't for the black leather collar that was buckled around her neck.

He studied every hair on her pelt, every flicker of her eyes. This was his first time seeing another cat, out of his dreams, of course.

The she-cat gave him a curious look. "What, You've never seen a cat before?"

Jayfeather suppressed a chuckle. Wait till she found out how ironic that was. "Actually, no. I was blind."

The she-cat gave a knowing nod. "Ah, I might have known. Irene's always had a thing for rescuing wounded or disabled animals."

Now it was Jayfeather's turn to be confused. "Irene?"

"She's the girl Twoleg. Her parents run an Animal Sanctuary. They find wounded animals in the wild, then they care for them and release them when they get better. I should know, I was one of them."

"Wait- you can _understand _the Twolegs?"

The she-cat laughed. "It's not hard. You just have to pay attention and you'll soon learn. Anyway, we haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Ginger, but I used to go by Red, back when I lived on the streets."

"My names Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather? That's a funny name. It could be worse though. I once knew a cat named Nhunhu. Anyway, would you like me to show you around, give you few pointers? You look like you could use them."

Jayfeather gave a grateful nod and followed Ginger through the corridors. He was taken in by this she-cat; she wasn't like the other kittypets he had heard about. She seemed strong, a hard-worker. He could tell that she was a pawful for any cat who met her.

She stopped in front of a wooden hutch and motioned to the creature inside. It was like a vole, only bigger, with no tail. It had long brown fur and it made odd, chirping sounds as it scurried about its cage.

"That's Harvey, the Guinea pig. And don't even think about it. We have rules about that; we don't eat Irene's pets." The ginger she-cat said, eyeing Jayfeather warily.

Just as they turned to leave, they heard a low, menacing snarl behind them. Both of them turned their heads, only to see a huge dog with long sharp fangs. The dog gave an angry bark, charging forward. Jayfeather froze, eyes wide.

Ginger didn't seem fazed. She lashed out with a sheathed paw, dealing a hard blow to the dog's head. The dog staggered back, recognition sparking his gaze. The dog looked at his paws in shame as Ginger gave a menacing hiss.

"Cody! I thought we went over this! There's nobody here that you need to hurt. Just calm down for once!" Ginger's voice rose to a shout.

Cody met her fierce green gaze, turning his head away slightly. "Sorry. I just didn't recognize the cat with you."

"Cody, this is Jayfeather. Jayfeather, this is Cody, a Siberian Husky who _really_ needs to work on his manners!" Ginger said, shooting a death glare at Cody.

Jayfeather smiled. Maybe with Ginger, his stay here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I just had some major writer's block for this chapter, that's all. So, I guess you'll be happy to learn that I am continuing the story, and I'll be updating often. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, Jayfeather had a surgery that gave him his sight back. That's how he can see. I, however, have a slight dilemma. I've like to have some romance in this, but do you think he should go with someone in the clans (Briarlight, for instance), or Ginger from Twolegplace, or should he just stay single?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, still bleary from sleep. A warm, crackling sound filled his ears, mixed with soft content purrs. Ginger pressed up against him, still in sleep. Jayfeather gently rasped his tongue over her forehead, then turned back to stare into the flickering flames. It had been half a moon since he had come to stay with the twolegs, and the week had been entirely based off of routine.

On something the Twolegs called Monday, him and Ginger would spend their time preening the baby sparrows, or playing chase with the rambunctious puppies that always wanted a game to play. On Friday, him and Ginger would curl up by the fire, grooming each other or sharing the treat Irene had given them. It _was _nice. But Jayfeather was itching to go back.

He wondered what he would do once he got back. What would his clanmates think? More importantly, what would he do? Would he remain a medicine cat? Or would he dare to pursue the dream he could never have- the dream to be a warrior? He could fight alongside his clanmates, practice sparring with them, and- and maybe even have a mate and kits. The possibilities were endless.

Ginger stirred beside him. She opened her eyes slowly, stretching her legs out. She shuddered slightly from the warmth, stretching her jaws in a yawn and revealing gleaming white fangs. She sleepily raised her head and nudged his shoulder. "Sleep well? I have something to show you, but if you didn't we could always just leave it for tomorrow." She meowed casually, though her tone was laced with interest.

"I'll go. What is it?" Jayfeather stood up, shaking one broad grey paw after the other. Ginger gave him a cocky wink and trotted off, her tail waving from side to side. She slipped through the cat flap, her collar tags jingling. Jayfeather sprang through, the smooth wood of the patio cool underneath his paws. A full moon hung overhead. His clanmates would be going to a gathering by now. Would they be missing him?

A large wire fence surrounded the property. Jayfeather padded up to it, intrigued. He hooked one paw through the gap and pulled himself up. His heartrate quickened. He had found a way to escape, to come back to his clan! All he had to do was climb up the rest of the fence. He started to proceed, when a lithe tawny strike slammed into his side. His paws slipped as he fell to the ground, Ginger on top of him. "What was that for?" he asked, a tad miffed.

Ginger cocked her head to the side, giving him a confused look. "Were you crazy? The fence is electrified." Noticing his confused look, she proceeded. "By the time you reached the top, you would have been a smoldering grey furball. You just got lucky!"

Jayfeather nodded as Ginger proceeded to explain the purpose of the fence. She told him how it worked, and how the shock could be fatal if you weren't careful. "But the humans, or Twolegs as you call them, don't always turn it on. In the morning, when it's still dark out, they turn it off for about an hour. You have to listen though. If you hear a hum, that means the fence is alive, but if it's silent, it's been turned off."

Jayfeather thought for a moment. Ok, the original plan was out of the picture. But... if he could just sneak out before everyone else was awake, he could probably make a break for the woods without being caught. But when? He looked up at the full moon, in all its splendor and magnificence. Maybe in the next quarter-moon. But how could he say goodbye? Ginger had been a loyal companion, and pleasant company. Maybe it would be best to not tell her.

"What's it like there?" Ginger asked, turning to face him. Her emerald green eyes were brimming with curiosity. "What's it like to live in a clan? I used to live with a band of rouges, though technically speaking it isn't a clan..."

Jayfeather began to tell her of life in the clan, from the journey to the moonstone, from the battles against Shadowclan. He told her of Starclan, their noble ancestors that watched from above and of the dreams they shared with the medicine cats, like him. He told her of the gatherings, the prophecies, and of the warrior code. Ginger listened on, clinging to every word. She was fascinated with clan life. Jayfeather purred at her curiosity, pleased to share his tales of clan life.

"I wish I could go there..." Ginger said dreamily. They were both sprawled out on their backs, staring up at the stars. She lifted up a paw, motioning to a practically beautiful one. "Do... do you think that's one of the members of Starclan? Is it true that they become stars when they die?" She stared back up at the stars. "Rouges- well, we don't have Starclan. What do you think will happen to them- to me?"

Jayfeather turned his head to face her. He had never thought of that before. What did happen to rouges when they died? They didn't go to Starclan, he knew that for a fact, but they also didn't end up in the Dark Forest. Where did they go? He turned onto his side, leaning forward. His breath stirred the tawny fur around Ginger's ear. "Starclan wouldn't be able to turn you away." He whispered, his voice soft.

Ginger pressed her muzzle against his, relief flooding her gaze. "Thank you," she whispered. She lifted up one white paw, tracing the outline of a constellation. "You know, there's constellations of dogs, twolegs, and other animals. Do you think Starclan's territory lies within the lion constellation?" She turned to face him, expecting him to have the answer.

Jayfeather sighed. Now that was a different topic entirely.

**...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them. Let's see if we can get 20-24. :)**


End file.
